Light of Me
by aliceart
Summary: This is the story of Masae Hyūga and how her life changed greatly from one girl. ocxoc


_— Masae looked over the academy._ It was a beautiful place — right? To the outside world, it was a sanctuary for children with gifts. The lucky ones.

"Masae? Have you seen Natsume!?"

Masae looked over her shoulder. "I'm not my brother's keeper."

Ruka stood looking panicked, sweat rolling down his face. Almost as though he'd run all the way there. "I'm serious Masae — I think he was planning on —"

She put her hand on his mouth. She didn't want anyone else in the class to hear his words. They'd all freak out. Masae pulled Ruka from the classroom, ignoring the guessing stairs of her peers.

"Masae — we need to go stop him — he'll get in huge trouble if caught!"

"You think I don't know that Ruka!?" They walked towards the exit of the elementary. Faster and faster. Till running. They got onto the Academy grounds. "I've told him many times to — *cough*—"

Masae stopped. Coughing harshly onto her hand.

"Are you okay — maybe you should sit a minute?" Ruka touched her back.

She brushed him off. "I'm fine, we don't have time to sit — come on!" She whipped her mouth, moving towards their tree. The tree her, Natsume, and Ruka shared.

She could see him. His face hidden behind the cat mask he was forced to wear.

"Natsume!" She shouted.

But it was too late. Natsume had already blown a hole in the Academy's gate. She ran for him as he jumped to freedom. Not even noticing Ruka wasn't with her anymore.

"Natsume! Wait —" she climbed over the rubble to the other side. Natsume finally noticed her.

"That was going a little too far, I think."

Masae looked towards the voice. Her stomach dropped. Mr. Narumi.

Natsume grabbed her hand pushing her behind him.

"Natsume, Masae — DONT run away!" He pulled out a growing whip seed. Before Natsume could move them fast enough — the whip came down on his face, knocking him to the ground and his mask away.

Masae gasped, bending down to attend to her brother. She glared at Mr. Narumi.

"I'm afraid I hurt his cute little face."

This was the first time Masae saw the other visitor. A girl around her age with pigtails. She looked petrified.

She walked closer. "Are you okay —"

Natsume looked ready to attack again.

"It's useless to try to use your Alice to escape — yours isn't even a defense Alice Masae — and before you even think to use your fire Alice Natsume — I'll use mine and you'll both end up being embarrassed."

Masae tried pulling Natsume back but Mr. Narumi was already there.

"You crazy teacher —" Natsume didn't finish his sentence as Mr. Narumi blew air into both of their faces. They felt overwhelmed with pheromone before both passing out.

* * *

Masae felt her body slowly wake up from a weird dream. Hearts were chasing her as she leaped over giant chicks.

She blinked and lifted her head — looking around. She was in some sort of waiting room. Finally, her eyes focused on the only moving thing in the room.

The girl from earlier was sitting on the floor. She seemed to be kissing some album. Natsume was laying behind her. Still passed out.

"Where is Mr. Narumi?" Masae asked, moving to sit upright.

The girl jumped — surprised Masae was awake.

"He — he went to talk to the principal about my enrollment. Are you okay after he — ya know —"

"I'm fine — though I wish he wouldn't have used his Alice on me."

"Well, that's good —!" The girl was cut short as she was suddenly pulled by the pigtail. Natsume had yanked her under him.

Masae jumped to her feet in panic. "Natsume!"

"Answer me in 5 seconds — if you dont I'll burn your hair! Who are you?!"

"She hasn't done anything Natsume — let her go!"

"Stay out of it Masae!"

There was a sudden crash as someone jumped through the window. Ruka sat in the remains of the glass.

"Your late Ruka." Masae sighed.

"What's going on?" Ruka asked from the floor, watching Natsume as he now sat on the girl.

"She was here when we woke up. She refuses to reveal her identity."

Masae grimaced. She felt guilt towards the girl. Pulled into a mess she hadn't asked for. "Why don't you just get off of her Natsume?"

He wasn't listening to his sister's protests, however. He seemed to be enjoying messing with the weaker girl.

There was a thud from the door as Mr. Narumi and Mr. Misaki rushed in.

Natsume jumped from the couch. "Come on Masae!" He tried pulling her with him.

She pulled from his grip. "No — I don't want to get in a deeper hole than I'm already in from trying to stop you — just go!" She pushed Natsume. He and Ruka ran for the window. Hopping on the giant eagle for an escape.

The girl jumped up crying once released. She dashed to Mr. Narumi's arms.

"Natsume! Ruka!" Mr. Misaki shouted.

Natsume paused, much to Masae's confusion. He held up a cloth.

"See ya polka dots." Then he and Ruka moved off and away.

The girl cried in embarrassment and even Masae flushed at her brother's perverted tendencies.

* * *

It was a while after the incident but the girl was still crying.

"There, there — please stop crying, Mikan."

So her name was Mikan, thought Masae. After her brother and Ruka made their leave she was forced to sit and stay.

"Getting your panties taken off is not that big of a deal." Mr. Narumi smiled.

"I can't get married now!" Mikan cried out next to Masae.

"Oh don't worry — I'll have Natsume take responsibility." Masae wasn't sure if he was trying to help, but he seemed to be making the situation worse.

"I'm sorry for my brother — Mikan is it?" Masae caught the girl's attention. "He can be troubled some times — I'm Masae Hyūga by the way."

Mikan whipped her face. Clearly surprised by the other girl's kindness compared to her twins.

"Here Mikan — this is your new uniform." Mikan turned towards Mr. Narumi, taking her uniform. "Why don't you hurry up and get dressed?" He smiled. She smiled back — rushing to the dressing room to change.

Mr. Narumi turned to Masae.

"I'm surprised you were trying to escape as well Masae — usually it's only your brothers doing!" He laughed.

"I wasn't trying to escape — I was trying to stop Natsume — though you probably won't believe that — and I'm sure the elementary principal won't either!"

Mr. Narumi waved his hand. "Well — he'll get the worse end of the punishment anyhow —"

Masae gritted her teeth, adverting her gaze from Mr. Narumi's.

Mikan came back a moment later.

"Ohh — you look cute!" Cooed Mr. Narumi. "Don't you think Misaki?"

"It looks good," Misaki added.

"Now Mikan, " Mr. Narumi clapped his hands. "About your entrance to Alice Academy — It's been approved! But you'll have a trial session, " Masae glanced to the girl. Mikan seemed torn between excitement and then confusion. "During your first week, you need to pass a test to officially enroll." Mikan's face fell.

Clearly, tests weren't her favorite, thought Masae.

"—Dont worry, it's easy!" Mr. Narumi had noticed Mikan's distress. "All you need to do —is be accepted as a friend by your classmates in class B! You can even start with Masae here."

Mikan looked at Masae. Masae knew she had nothing to worry about in the girl. But was this girl even an Alice?

"I'll accept you — if you let me use my Alice on you."

Mikan looked in fear, hiding behind Mr. Narumi. "You want to burn me?!"

"Oh no, Mikan — Masae doesn't have the fire Alice. She has the memory processing Alice."

"Memory processing —?"

"It allows her to process and read the memories of objects and people."

Mikan came out from behind Mr. Narumi, looking at Masae hesitantly.

"Well — that's fine I guess —"

Masae stood, walking up to the girl. She was a bit shorter than Masae, though they were nearly the same hight.

She reached out towards the girl's head. "May I —" Mikan nodded. Masae placed her hand on the other girl's forehead.

Mikan's own memories played in Masae's head like a movie. They were moving by very fast, only highlighting the important parts. So — Mikan was best friends with Hotaru Imai — the main reason she came to Alice Academy. Though, she was going to be disappointed when the learned she couldn't leave to see her grandpa.

Masae had reached their current day, when she felt sick. She removed her hand from Mikan — coughing into it.

"You overextended yourself Masae —" Mr. Narumi pushed her to sit down on the closest seat. Masae continued coughing until she felt blood on her hand.

"Maybe we should take you to the infirmary. " Mr. Misaki suggested, handing her a tissue.

She whipped her hand and mouth. "I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh — did I make her sick!" Mikan was freaking out, especially after seeing blood.

"It wasn't you Mikan. Masae has a life-shortening Alice — when she uses her Alice it damages her body." said Mr. Narumi.

"Excuse us. We're the two class representatives of Elementary division class B."

"Oh, their here."

Imai and Class Prez walked in.

"Mikan — these are your class representatives."

Masae looked at Mikan. She seemed star-struck.

"Ho — HOTARU!"

* * *

"So Mikan's best friend was Hotaru Imai."

Mikan was latched onto Hotaru crying. Though she still wore a huge smile.

"I'm going back to class." Masae stood, throwing her tissue into the trash.

"Are you sure you'll be alright to walk?" asked Mr. Narumi. His eyes were still on Mikan.

"I'll be fine."

Masae left the room without another word. She walked the hallway, glancing out the bright windows. The trees fluttered as the breeze pushed passed. Birds floating off them towards the sun.

It really was a beautiful place.

Without her noticing — a boy was running down the corridor. Neither saw each other.

'BAM!'

Masae was knocked to the ground. Black hair spilling everywhere. She winced. Her head hurting from the rough contact. She squeezed her eyes shut before peeking them open.

A boy had fallen on her. They looked at each other in shock.

"Hey! There he is!" 2 unknown assailants shouted from clear down the hall. The boy jumped off of her. It was then Masae noticed his junior high uniform.

Masae stayed sitting on the ground as the boy ran off — followed by the other two men.

Today was turning out to be a really weird day.

She got to her feet, brushing her uniform off. With one last look towards the strange occurrence — Masae made her way to class B.

* * *

She made it to the class to see the new girl being lifted into the air. Mikan seemed to be the type to find herself in unexpected situations.

Masae sighed. She had a feeling things were going to change. For the good? She wasn't sure yet.


End file.
